Ash and Dust
by Written Sparks
Summary: When World War III erupts in Lucy Whitlock's backyard her whole way of life crashes down around her. Struggling to overcome the events of that fateful day could be too much for Lucy. Now she must decide if she has the will and the courage to fight with the rest of the Wolverines or if she will let her world fade away into ash and dust. 2012 movie-verse. Robert/OC
1. One

A collective groan filled the stadium as the field goal attempt went wide. Matt Eckert's shoulders dropped when he looked at the scoreboard; losing repeatedly was taking its toll. The Wolverines had done so well during the last football season, but this season, Matt's last, had been a total bust.

"You must be so cold," Matt said as his girlfriend, Erica, put down her pom-poms and headed in his direction. He reached out to her and ran his hands down her arms, they were icy cold.

"I don't feel it until after the game," Erica replied with a smile. "I'm going to change into something warmer while you get cleaned up." She shivered slightly, her blonde ponytail swinging. "I'll pick you up out back in a few minutes." She kissed him quickly before running to catch up with the rest of the squad as they headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

Up in the stands Lucy Whitlock was still gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag. Occasionally she would slowly shake her head and mutter under her breath. Every time she did this her best friend, Zoe Clark, bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Finally Lucy looked up at Zoe. "Well," Lucy said with a huff. "That was a disappointment." She shook her head again, her long, coppery red hair swinging over her shoulders.

"That," Zoe said pointedly, "is because your brother graduated last year." Luke was Lucy's only sibling and the best quarterback the Wolverines had seen in a few years. Now, he was playing college ball for the Cornhuskers. "How is he anyway?" Zoe asked as the two girls followed the crowd down the bleacher steps.

"He's good. He loves school." Lucy jumped off the steps, skipping the last two, and wrinkled her little nose at her friend. "How he enjoys Nebraska is beyond me though. What do people in Nebraska even do?"

"Watch football," Zoe replied with a shrug. "And then follow everyone else to the Pub & Grill like sheep," she added with a laugh.

"So, the same thing they do in Spokane?" Lucy laughed and followed Zoe to her car.

"Yes," Zoe replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She unlocked her car and looked over the hood at Lucy. "Come little lamb, I'm hungry and there are cute boys at the Pub & Grill."

"Baaa," Lucy said in a surprisingly good imitation of a sheep.

* * *

"You did your best," Erica said as she slid into a booth in the corner. Matt slid in next to her in the dimly lit bar. He didn't know why it was tradition to head to the Pub & Grill after every game, the food was only so-so and the place was always a little smoky. "That's all anyone can ask of you, right?" Erica added. She snuggled closer to Matt and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess so." Matt shrugged. Putting his arm around Erica he pulled her close. "Truthfully, I'm glad the season is over. Trying to live up to him," he pointed towards Jed, his older brother, "is too hard."

Erica sighed and sunk into Matt's embrace. "You don't have to live up to anyone, Mattie. Be yourself, that's who I love."

Matt kissed Erica on the temple and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Where are these cute boys you promised?" Lucy asked over her shoulder as she side stepped around a dark haired guy with a beer in each hand. She was leading Zoe to their usual table through the dark, smoky bar when suddenly someone grabbed her around the middle, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground.

"What do you need cute boys for, Lu?" The voice belonging to the mystery person was deep and friendly and very familiar.

"Danny!" Lucy laughed as she waited for her brother's best friend to put her down. When it didn't happen she tried to squirm out of his grasp. "Come on, Danny. Put me down," she wiggled again but he was too strong.

"All right," Danny conceded as he set Lucy down. Immediately she turned to hug the boy who had always been like a second brother to her. "Hey Zoe," he added, noticing the brunette standing off to the side.

Zoe smiled and glanced at her feet before responding. "Hey Danny." Just as a slight blush was creeping across Zoe's cheeks the room was plunged into complete darkness.

For a split second all noise in the bar ceased, then suddenly it returned twice as loud as before. Danny reached out blindly until he grabbed Lucy by the hand. Lucy called for Zoe and felt their hands meet in the blackness. Holding tightly to each other they followed Danny outside, bumping into furniture and people along the way.

Once outside Danny turned to the two girls. "I want you to go straight home," he said sternly.

"Come on, Danny," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She gestured around at the light-hearted atmosphere. "It's not a big deal," she added.

"She's spending the night at my place, which is pretty close," Zoe said.

Danny smiled thankfully at Zoe, who blushed again. Lucy noticed her friend's pink cheeks and grinned to herself. "We'll be alright," Lucy said, causing Danny and Zoe to break eye contact.

"Good," Danny said, wrapping his arms around Lucy in a tight hug. "I told Luke that I would look out for you while he was gone."

Lucy sighed contentedly into Danny's heavy jacket sleeve. Luke and Danny had done their fair share of protecting Lucy over the years and she was grateful for it, so she didn't say anything else. Finally, she pulled away from Danny and turned to her friend. "Alright, let's go," she said.

* * *

"So, Danny looked good tonight," Lucy said with a little grin. She was sitting on Zoe's floral bed spread with her legs crossed. She pulled her wavy hair over one shoulder and started braiding it. Zoe was pulling something out of the top drawer of her dresser and her hands paused when Lucy spoke. Lucy bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "I mean, he's practically my brother, but I can appreciate the way he looks."

Zoe resumed digging through her dresser and tried to speak. She opened her mouth but only a squeak escaped. Clearing her throat, Zoe turned around with a t-shirt in her hands. "Found it," she said, tossing it to Lucy.

"That's where that went," Lucy exclaimed, holding up the loose fitting Aztec print shirt. She folded the shirt and stuffed it in her backpack with the other things she had lent Zoe. "So, don't you agree with me? About Danny, I mean?"

"Lu," Zoe said, her tone one of warning. Lucy held up her hands in defense, her green eyes wide. "Don't play innocent," Zoe said. She sat down next to Lucy on the bed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I know what you're doing."

"I just wanted to know if you thought he was cute," Lucy said with a smile.

Sighing, Zoe picked at her thumb nail and tried not to blush again. "We should sleep if you have to leave so early tomorrow." Lucy tried to protest but Zoe threw a pillow at her. "Fine! I think Danny's cute. Happy?"

Grinning, Lucy laid back on the bed. "Very."


	2. Two

Knowing how early her flight to Nebraska was, Lucy was up and dressed comfortably in leggings, a long tank top, and an over-sized cardigan by quarter to seven the next morning. She had promised her dad she wouldn't be late and she didn't want to miss her only chance to visit Luke before he came home for Christmas.

"Good morning Zoe," Lucy said with a smile as her friend entered the kitchen. Zoe was still in her pajamas, she was rubbing sleep out of her eyes and her hair looked like small animals were nesting in it.

Zoe yawned in response and poured herself a cup of coffee. "There is nothing good about morning," she grumbled, adding way too much sugar to her coffee. "You look comfy," she added, taking in Lucy's outfit.

Lucy nodded as she stirred her oatmeal, looking for more raisins. "I'll probably fall asleep on the plane. This way I'll be cozy and warm."

"When do we need to leave?" Zoe asked, glancing at the clock on the stove.

"I have to be at the airport by 7:45 so we better get going," Lucy said. She quickly finished the last of her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink.

Zoe put down her cup and yawned again. "Alright," she said unenthusiastically. Before heading out the front door Zoe pulled on a jacket that was draped over the back of the couch and stepped into her dad's sneakers, both of which were much too big for her.

Lucy smiled at her friend, slipped on her worn black and white Converse sneakers, and picked up her backpack, a little fuller now that Zoe had returned a few things. Lucy followed Zoe outside where the air was cool, but not too cold. Zoe's car was the car her dad had been driving before he had met Zoe's mom, and was showing its age; there were more than a few rust spots, the passenger side window didn't roll down, and the driver's side mirror was duct taped on. But it was infinitely better than the non-existent car Lucy had.

The two girls climbed in the chilly car and Zoe stuck the key in the ignition and turned. But nothing happened. Sighing, Zoe tried again. The car made a sad chugging noise but wouldn't start.

"Sometimes this happens when it's cold," Zoe said, shaking her head and trying to start the car one more time. Nothing. Zoe groaned in frustration and sat back in her seat, the keys still dangling from the ignition. "I'm so sorry," she said with a heavy sigh. "I'll get my dad to drive you home."

"No, don't worry about it," Lucy said as they both got out of the car. "Don't wake him up. It's less than a ten minute walk if I go through the park," she said.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

Lucy nodded and slung her backpack over one shoulder. "Absolutely."

"Well, be careful and have fun in Nebraska. If that's even possible," Zoe added with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm hanging out with my brother and his college friends," Lucy pointed out. "I'll be back on Tuesday so I'll see you then."

The girls hugged quickly and Lucy waved to Zoe over her shoulder as she started for home. Instead of sticking to the sidewalk, Lucy crossed the street and entered the park. The ground was soft under her feet and the air was crisp and cool. Walking leisurely, Lucy watched a bird scratch at the ground, looking for breakfast and two squirrels chase each other up a tree. Suddenly, as Lucy was about to exit the park on the other side, she felt the ground shake and heard a strange rumbling noise all around her. She looked around but saw nothing, looking up all she saw were tree tops. Quickly stepping out of the trees and onto the sidewalk Lucy looked up again and was confused by what she saw. Planes and parachutes filled the sky and Lucy watched them for a few seconds, mesmerized by the strange sight. As she watched, something streaked across the sky, hitting one of the planes, causing it to burst into flames. The plane plummeted out of the sky, causing an explosion when it landed. Lucy pressed her hands to her mouth, shocked at what was happening. Were they being attacked?

In what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, Lucy contemplated where to go. Her first thought was back through the park to Zoe's house, but the thought of her dad waiting for her to return drove Lucy away from the relative safety of the trees. Pulling the other strap of her backpack onto her shoulder, Lucy ran in the direction of her house.

As Lucy ran, men in camouflaged uniforms began landing and gathering up their parachutes. Veering off the sidewalk, Lucy tried to avoid them by running through front yards. She jumped over several toy wagons, basketballs, and skateboards; and stepped in a few gardens along the way. At the end of the street she turned left towards her house, gratefully realizing that she was turning away from the explosion. From this point she could see her house at the other end of the street. There were people in the yard, her father stood with the Martins, who lived next door. Lucy could see Mr. and Mrs. Martin standing with Erica, her long blonde hair messy from sleep, and three men in uniforms surrounding them. Without a second thought, Lucy started running towards her father.

A block away in the other direction Jed and Matt Eckert were hurtling towards the same place in their dad's old truck. Lucy saw the truck stop near her house at the same time her father saw her. Out of the corner of his eye David Whitlock saw one of their captors notice Lucy running towards them. As the man raised his gun, pointing it at Lucy, David reacted. He leapt towards the man, knocking him down at the exact same time Erica tried to run for the old truck.

Lucy screamed for her father, frantically trying to reach him before something happened to him. With one hand pressing the gun into the ground, David looked up at his daughter, her hair flying behind her as she ran.

"No, Lucy," David screamed, holding out his other hand in a stop motion. Glancing quickly towards Jed, David swung his arm over to point at the truck. "Get in the truck," he yelled.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Lucy was visibly torn. Her father was trying to protect her, she knew that, but could she just leave him? As she stood there two more uniformed men had reached her father, yanking him away from their comrade on the ground. "Get in the truck Lucy," he yelled again, wrestling with the men.

Lucy ran towards the truck, trusting her father. When she was close enough she jumped over the side and into the bed of the truck, landing in a tangle with three other boys who had done the same. Immediately the truck began to move and Lucy struggled to sit up to see her dad.

From his position on his knees in his own front yard, David Whitlock looked at his daughter and smiled. "I love you, Lucy," he yelled over the noise.

"I love you too." As Lucy responded she heard one shot ring out and she watched as her father slumped forward onto the ground. Lucy screamed for her father as two sets of hands pulled her down, flat against the bed of the truck.


	3. Three

When Jed finally slowed the truck to a stop Lucy was still bracing herself against one of the wheel wells in the bed of the truck. She was sitting next to Robert and Daryl, two boys from her school, and all three where shaking slightly. After the third boy in the bed had been tossed out when they crashed, Lucy had wedged herself against the cab and one of the wheels, bracing herself from further possible impact. Lucy's legs ached from pushing so hard against the truck and her knee was throbbing from when she had hit it on the edge of the bed. When Jed came around to the side of the truck and asked them if they were alright, all three slowly shook their heads and Lucy tried to hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall. Lowering the tailgate, Jed motioned for them to follow him into the cabin.

Jumping down from the bed of the truck, Lucy felt her legs wobble. Before they gave out completely a hand shot out, grabbing her by the elbow and supporting her weight. "Okay?" Robert asked.

Lucy could feel the warmth of Robert's hand through her cardigan and it was oddly comforting. Squeezing her eyes shut she nodded. "Yeah, thanks," she said. They turned towards the cabin together and Robert's hand remained at her elbow until they were inside and Lucy was sitting at the table.

Immediately, Jed was delegating tasks to everyone, asking them to gather any supplies they could. It wasn't until then that Lucy remembered her backpack. Sliding the straps off her shoulders she turned the bag upside down over the table and dumped out its contents. A pair of jeans, six tops, an olive green jacket, a lightweight scarf, two slouchy beanies, another over-sized cardigan, her little clutch purse, and two days worth of socks and undergarments. Lucy quickly stuffed the undergarments back into the bag. This was a mix of the clothes she had been wearing the night before and things Zoe had returned to her. From the front pockets of her bag, Lucy pulled out her toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a brush, a handful of hair elastics and bobby pins, and her makeup bag which also held a few pieces of jewelry. She looked at the items for a few minutes before speaking up. "I have all this," she said to no one in particular. When Lucy finally looked up she realized that the dark haired girl from out of town was the only person near her.

"Put back what you want to keep," the girl advised. Lucy looked at the girl for a minute before reaching out and re-packing her purse, the jeans, three tops, the scarf, the jacket, one of the hats, her makeup bag, and her toothbrush and hair brush. The socks and undergarments were already back in the bag.

Looking back at the girl standing next to her, Lucy held out the other hat. "Do you want this? I don't know how long we'll have to be out here, but it gets cold," she said, also handing over the other cardigan.

The girl hesitated at first but eventually reached out for the items in Lucy's hands. "Thanks," she said, pulling the gloves on immediately. "I'm Julie," she added. "That's my brother, Greg." She pointed to the dark haired boy coming through the front door with an armful of food.

"I'm Lucy. I heard you were from out of town," Lucy stated as she helped Julie organize the food everyone else had found.

"Yeah, San Diego," Julie replied. "We were visiting family," she added, her hands paused over a can of soup and Lucy saw them shake. "They're all gone," she said suddenly, turning to face Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Lucy put down her box of cereal and pulled Julie into a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said, the lump in her throat making it difficult to speak.

"That's perfect, keep it there," a voice called, turning the girls' attention to the living room. Robert and Daryl had managed to get reception with a pair of rabbit ear antenna and now the television was showing the news. Julie and Lucy moved into the room to get a closer look. Dan Lewis, the news anchor from Seattle, was talking about needless accidents and a help line to reach family. Lucy frowned.

"Bullshit," Jed snapped as he turned off the set.

"What do you mean," Daryl asked, confusion evident in his voice.

When Jed didn't answer, Greg spoke up. "It's propaganda," he said, causing every set of eyes to turn towards him. "Um, if this really is an invading force, they don't want us to freak out. They're trying to keep us calm." He paused and looked around the room. "They're controlling the station," he concluded, pointing at the television. "Telling us what we want to hear," he added.

"But why–" Daryl started, but Matt interrupted by shushing everyone.

"Do you hear that?" Matt asked, his question was mostly directed at Jed. Everyone paused to listen and heard the low rumble of a vehicle engine coming closer through the trees. Jed picked up a gun and ran outside, Matt following close behind.

"What do we do?" Greg asked, backing away from the front door.

After a few seconds, Matt came storming back into the cabin, his fists clenched in anger. "Turn off the lights," he ordered.

Pete, who was closest to the switch, frowned. "What is it? And why do you two think you get to be in charge?"

"Just turn them off so no one knows we're in here," Matt snapped back, glaring at Pete. The two boys stood on opposite side of the room and the tension was palpable.

Robert took a few steps toward Pete, reached around him, and turned off the lights. The darkness settled around Lucy like a wet blanket and she shivered in response.

"So we're just going to hide and let Jed, the hero, take care of us?" Pete hissed in the dark. "That's bullshit," he added. There was a rustling noise and then Pete spoke again. "I'm taking care of myself," he said. The front door swung open, there was more rustling, then the door shut and the room was silent again.

"Idiot," Matt hissed after a few seconds of silence but he too left the cabin.

In the dark room Lucy huddled alone on the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Closing her eyes, the image of her father kneeling on their lawn sprang to her mind and she opened her eyes again. Staring blankly into the darkness, Lucy felt hot tears sting her eyes and she tried to will them away. The fear she felt settled heavily in her stomach and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. From outside the sound of a gun being fired startled Lucy and her stomach felt sick. Her father was dead; she couldn't stop thinking about it. The image of him kneeling in their yard, a gun pressed to his temple was seared in Lucy's mind. Pulling her knees tighter to her chest she tried to keep her emotions pressed in, the last thing she wanted to do was cry in a room full of people.

The sudden sound of people entering the cabin captured everyone's attention and they were momentarily blinded as the lights were turned on again. When Lucy saw Danny standing at the door with Toni she slowly unfolded her legs, got to her feet and crossed the room in silence. As soon as Danny's arms were around her those emotions she was trying to keep in spilled out and she sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.

The rest of the room fell silent immediately. Lucy's emotions were causing everyone to think about their own. Each of them had struggled with the day's events and Lucy finally breaking down made everything that much more real. While most of the people in the cabin looked away from Lucy and Danny, Robert watched the scene, a crushing feeling in his chest. He hadn't seen what had happened in front of Lucy's house, he had been lying in the bed of the truck, but he had heard it. The sound of Lucy screaming for her father had troubled him the rest of the day. For a brief moment he had wondered how he was going to sleep after hearing what had happened, but he quickly realized that Lucy had seen her father killed, how was she going to sleep, ever again?

When Lucy's crying had subsided, Danny pulled back slightly and took her face in his hands. "I went by Zoe's place, trying to find you," he said. "The house was empty so I went to your place." He looked away and in that instant Lucy knew he had seen her father. "I'm so sorry Lu," he said, his voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears.

"Zoe's house was empty?" Lucy asked in a whisper, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

Danny nodded and turned to address everyone in the cabin. "They were rounding people up, but I don't know what for." He turned back to Lucy and smoothed down her bangs. "I'm sure she's alright," he added. Lucy nodded and pushed back her emotions again, she had to at least try to be brave or she was never going to survive this, whatever this was.

* * *

Thanks to those that have read and reviewed. I really appreciate any feedback. And yes, Ash and Dust is a Radioactive reference, I really think that song relates perfectly to Red Dawn. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Four

Robert lay on his back in one of the sleeping bags they had gathered into the living room. The room was dark except for a sliver of moonlight that was coming through the window. Turning his head slightly to one side he followed the beam of light as it came to rest on Lucy's cheek. Lucy's sleeping bag was right next to Robert's and he could still see the small, dark smudge of makeup on her cheek from earlier. At the moment Lucy's eyes were closed but he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. Robert turned his head again to resume staring at the black ceiling. For the remainder of the night Lucy had sat silently next to Danny and kept slowly unbraiding and then re-braiding her hair over and over. When they had all finally crawled into their makeshift beds for the night and the lights were once again turned out, Robert had heard Danny whispering softly to Lucy. His tone had been comforting and Lucy had responded with a few murmured words of her own, but they had been silent now for quite some time. Turning his head again, Robert looked at Lucy. This time her eyes were open and she too was staring blankly at the ceiling, a tear rolling down her cheek and into her hair. Robert's chest constricted at the sight; he could only imagine what she was feeling and he wanted to say something comforting or uplifting, but nothing came to his mind. Instead, he reached out and gently touched her elbow like he had done earlier.

"Okay?" Robert asked in a soft whisper.

Again Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and took a shaky breath. "Yeah," she whispered. "Thanks."

* * *

Lucy desperately wished she could turn on the light. Staring into the darkness felt like looking at eternity; there was no end to it. Everyone else had fallen asleep long ago, deep even breathing was the only sound in the room. In her head however, Lucy could hear her dad's voice telling her that he loved her followed by the sound of a gun going off. Lucy could feel the ache in her chest, the sadness at losing her father and the guilt in knowing he had sacrificed his life for hers. It was too much to bear and she felt as if all her pain and sorrow could easily carry her away forever. Turning her head slightly she looked at Robert, he was laying on his side, one arm outstretched towards her, his fingers still resting on the crook of her elbow. Somehow that light yet consistent pressure was holding her together, reminding her that she wasn't alone. Slowly, Lucy closed her eyes again and this time she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.


	5. Five

Looking down at Lucy as she slept, Danny was reminded of the little girl that used to follow him and Luke around all the time; the girl with the perpetual smile and contagious laughter. Now, even in sleep, she looked so troubled, her forehead was creased, her eyebrows drawn together. Danny knew that now, more than ever, she needed to be able to rely on him. He had always helped Luke protected Lucy and Danny was grateful for all the times he was there for Lucy in the past. She had gone from Luke's little sister to a genuine friend. Danny had been there for Luke when his mother had passed away, distracting him with hiking and fishing in the woods. And when Lucy had finally broken down at cried the morning of the funeral, Danny had awkwardly put his arm around her and let her cry. When Lucy had fallen out of a tree and broke her ankle, Danny helped Luke carry her back to the house. Now, with Luke so far away and both of their parents gone, Danny was the only one Lucy had to lean on.

Looking down again and seeing Robert's hand still resting on Lucy's elbow, Danny corrected himself. Maybe he wouldn't be the only one Lucy had.

Startled out of his thoughts by Jed kicking Matt awake, Danny finally tore his gaze away from Lucy. That's when he realized the counter where Julie and Lucy had organized their food was empty.

"Pete and his buddy left with our food," Jed said as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Jed's words captured everyone's attention and there was a commotion as everyone began talking. Danny looked down at Lucy again, a little relieved to see that she was still sleeping. Robert's hand was still on Lucy's arm but now Robert was awake, watching her too. When Robert saw Danny watching him he pulled his hand away quickly, his cheeks turning red, and crawled out of his sleeping bag, looking anywhere but at Danny or Lucy. Danny chuckled but didn't say anything. Crouching down he gently shook Lucy awake.

"Morning," Danny said when Lucy opened her eyes. Confused momentarily by her surroundings, Lucy sat up and looked around. As the events of the day before settled over her she sighed and her shoulders drooped.

"I was hoping it was a dream," she whispered. Nodding in agreement, Danny took Lucy's hands in his and pulled her to her feet. As soon as she stepped out of the tangled sleeping bag at her feet, Lucy shivered. The room was chilly and Lucy wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself.

"Is that all you have?" Danny asked, gesturing to Lucy's outfit. Lucy found herself smiling ever so slightly. Danny's concern for her was heartwarming. Without her family, Lucy had felt very alone, but Danny's presence was comforting.

"I have a few things," Lucy replied, pointing to her backpack.

Danny was closer to the bag and tossed it to Lucy. "You should put on something warmer. We need to gather up everything we have left and hide the truck in the woods."

A look of confusion crossed Lucy's face and Danny remembered that she had been asleep when Jed was talking.

"Pete and his friend took off with our food last night," he explained and motioned for Lucy to follow him down the hall to a bedroom where she could change.

Closing her eyes, Lucy sighed. She had been awake for most of the night and hadn't heard anything. The boys must have left during the very few hours Lucy had been asleep. Before closing the door to the bedroom, Lucy thanked Danny. Once she was alone, Lucy felt the tears forming again. Leaning against the door and clutching her bag to her chest, Lucy let herself cry. It was a good thing Danny had seen Mr. Eckert because Lucy only vaguely knew the rest of the people at the cabin. Robert and Daryl were in a few of her classes at school, Toni was Erica's friend, everyone sort of knew who Jed and Matt were, and no one knew Julie and Greg. Lucy was so glad Danny was there or she would have felt very alone.

Realizing that she had been leaning against the door for a few minutes now, Lucy quickly pulled some clothes out of her bag. This room was even colder than the living room and Lucy shivered as she undressed. Lucy pulled on her jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and her olive green jacket; it wasn't the warmest but it was the best she had. She stuffed her slouchy beanie hat into one of the jacket's pockets and put everything else into her bag.

As she turned to leave, her reflection in a little gold framed mirror hanging on the wall caught her eye; her braid was partially unraveled and there was a smudge of mascara on her right cheek. She also noticed the old photo tucked into the frame of the mirror; the Eckert family several years ago. Picking up the photo, Lucy looked closer at Mrs. Eckert, she had been beautiful. Without much thought, Lucy tucked the photo into her pocket, planning to give it to Matt or Jed later. Looking into the mirror again, Lucy rubbed away the smudge and undid her braid. As she was redoing the braid there was a light knock at the door.

"Okay Lu?" Danny called. Lucy finished her braid and opened the door. "Much better," Danny said with a smile as he looked at the clothes Lucy had changed into. "Come help us hide the truck in the woods," he added, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her outside.

* * *

AN: I apologize that this took so long to update. Real life kind of got in the way. Thanks to everyone who has read this and has stuck with it. I appreciate all the feedback.


End file.
